


Second Best

by Cerulean_Saoirse



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Saoirse/pseuds/Cerulean_Saoirse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still misses Helo sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaagh. So many BSG feels.

Sharon missed Helo. 

 

Her first flight with Crashdown- well, that was basically hell. He was sitting in Helo's old seat, doing the things Helo was supposed to be doing. Crashdown and his mannerisms were too brusque, not gentle and masterful like his predecessor's had been. 

 

Crashdown wasn't that bad of a partner, though, all things considered. He listened to her orders and was a natural at guessing her movements. They found the tylium and the water together.

 

But for every mission they finished, every takeoff and every landing, she missed Helo: the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, his warm hand offering assistance when they reentered their viper, his surprisingly soft laughter and smug smirk when he beat them at cards. 

 

"Morning, Boomer," Hotdog said as he and Kat jogged past her in the corridor, snapping her out of her trance. 

 

She couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Helo had just gotten back into the frakking viper with her. 


End file.
